Summer on the Isle
by kio868482
Summary: An AU were the kids from the original movie don't exist I don't own any Disney characters and I don't even own most of the OC's they are created by some of my friends. This story is about Brielle (daughter of Belle and the Beast) and a couple other auradon kids go to the Isle for the summer for an adventure hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is based in an au where the kids from the movies don't exist if you want a list of which auradon kids are going to the isle let me know cause i do have a list of some of the main kids for this story anyways let me know what you think criticism is welcomed as long as it's constructive and not just tearing me down thnx ^_^

Auradon kid's point of view

As the boat left the docks I watched the castle that I grew up in and the school I had been going to for high school get further and further away.  
"Are you sure you want to do this Brielle?" Mei asked while walking up to me.  
"Yes, what better way to have an adventure all summer than to go to the Isle of the Lost?"  
"it's also a great way for you to get killed," Phillip said right behind Mei.  
I roll my eyes while fiddling with the ring that would hopefully be able to disguise me for the summer.  
"I Still don't feel good about lying to all of our parents," Mei said, worried like always.  
"we should put the rings on now so we will know if the barrier stops them from working," I said quickly trying to change the subject.  
As I put the ring on my appearance changed to the point that not even my parents or the Fairy Godmother would recognize me. I felt slightly bad tricking Aris (daughter of the Genie) into giving me these rings but I promised myself I would make it up to her if we survived this summer.  
Everyone took turns changing clothes to fit what people on the Isle would be wearing. As we got closer our destination I wondered just how dangerous this summer might be.  
When we got near the barrier I pushed a button that made it go down just long enough for the ship to get through. Here goes a summer that can either go really well or really bad there is no in between.

VK's point of view Maleficent's Castle that morning "Launie come on, we're gonna be late," Steven yelled up the stairs. My mom must be out because she didn't yell at him for yelling.  
"I'm coming," I yell back as I'm slowly putting my patched jacket on over the bruises flinching when it went over the more recent ones.  
As I was coming down the stairs Siphrina came in with a disapproving look seeing the bruises that were still showing while I zipped up the jacket.  
Despite Siphrina already graduating she has been walking me to the school because about 4 months ago I was kidnapped tortured and raped by my now current boyfriend Vlad, so she isn't taking any chances.  
"Why are we in a hurry, it's the last day and most kids won't be in till later if at all today?" I asked while pulling my hair out from under my jacket.  
"Because unlike some people here I enjoy learning no matter what it is. I'm also looking for a few ingredients for some potions hoping I can snag them from the lab." Steven said.  
as we walked with Steven talking about the potion he was working on but I was lost in my head pretending to listen.  
My mind was still trying to figure out what I did to make my mother so mad last night I hadn't even said anything but she snapped and hit me etc. I subconsciously started rubbing my arm and Siphrina noticed.  
"More bruises from Vlad?" she asked.  
I shook my head and said "Mom."  
"Ouch," they said simultaneously.  
as we got closer to the school I saw Vlad waiting outside and once he saw us he motioned for me to follow him.  
I waved at steven and assured Siphrina I'd be fine and followed him inside down a hallway that was empty.  
"Hey, Sweetie." He said while pulling me in for a hug which I flinched from because he touched one of the new bruises. When he noticed the flinch he motioned for me to take the jacket off so he can see.  
"Who did these to you?" his started glowing which he only did when he was really pissed.  
"My mom got mad last night honestly it was my fault I fucked up as usual." I hoped he wouldn't ask for more explanation and he soon stopped glowing.  
"You need to be more careful around your mom I know when to stop she doesn't seem to."  
he leaned down for a kiss which I accepted melting into his arms, then he broke it off.  
"I'm gonna be gone for the summer." He said. I looked at him confused.  
"Dad got the okay from Fairy Godmother to explore space for the summer as long as we don't cause trouble in Auradon. I'm sorry I wish I could take you with I'll miss you." He said and leaned in for another kiss.  
"Don't have too much fun without me," I said after the kiss. He gave me one more peck on the cheek and then headed out of the school.  
The rest of the school day went fast we cleaned out lockers stacked the desks then talked about any evil plans for the summer. After the final class though instead of leaving I met a few other kids including Siphrina in the library where a sign that said THE MEETING STARTS AFTER CLASS. as I came in I saw most of the people who said they would come were already inside and the last snuck in behind me as I came in. I walked in front of the group stood up on a table and said: "The meeting to find a way off the isle is now in session." the next couple of hours were spent throwing ideas around of possibilities to leave but they all involved having magic which no one had access to because of the barrier. but suddenly Steven who had been staring out the window during all of this shot up and left in a hurry without saying anything.

I know a bad place to end but writer's block is mean i promise i'll update soon 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N literally listening to music while I'm writing this chapter just a random note anyways here's chapter 2 enjoy and let me know what you think ^_^

Steven's Point of View Launie and the group were discussing ways they can leave all stupid in my mind, there is no way to leave here even in death your body will either be buried or thrown out to sea. As I'm thinking this over I notice a small difference in the barrier. Most people would have missed it but I saw it for a split second the barrier moved to let a ship in, a royal ship.  
Without saying a thing to Launie or the others I gathered my stuff and quickly left.  
I quickly made my way through alleyways to the docks where I saw a new ship but it wasn't a royal ship. But I could definitely tell there was something off about it so I climbed aboard and made a girl about my age jump.  
"Who are you, and why did you come here because I know you don't belong here. I can sense magic at play here."  
Before the girl in front of me could say anything another girl walked over and put herself between the other girl and myself.  
"What's it matter to you?" She asked, obviously trying to act like someone who belongs here.  
"Stop acting I saw you guys come through the barrier, so I ask again who are you and why are you here?" "Mei we should tell him." The girl who jumped said.  
"I'll handle this go stand with the others," She turned to me. "How do I know I can trust you?"  
"Trust or not I know what I saw and I know every ship that comes here and this isn't one. So either you tell me who you are or I will tell Maleficent we have unwanted visitors." I was bluffing about telling Maleficent but the threat did what it was meant to.  
Mei sighed and took a ring off her finger revealing a girl I've seen many times on the tv with the crowned princess. "My name is Mei I'm the daughter of,"  
"I know who your parents are," I said cutting her off. "Now why are you here?"  
"it's complicated, but long story short we are here for an adventure." "if your looking for an adventure then go to wonderland or neverland don't come to the Isle. Do you realize the danger you are putting her in." pointing at the girl who I had spooked. It wasn't hard to figure out it was Princess Brielle.  
"If I hadn't come with her she would have come without protection." Mei started getting defensive.  
"Look I don't care what happens to you guys here, honestly you guys could all drown and I wouldn't care. But here is a few things you need to know, one stay out of the ocean that's my area and if you are swimming trust me I won't help you if a shark comes to make you dinner, secondly you better hope to Gods that the other VK's here don't figure out who you guys are."  
"Why?"  
"Because of her," I nodded at Brielle, "she might end up either dead or used as leverage to get off this blasted prison. Do you know what it's like to be born in a prison forced to serve your parent's' life sentenses? Dont's answer that because I already know the answer."  
"You don't know us," she was starting to get angry.  
"I know you don't have to fight for food, you don't worry about being beaten in an alleyway for your wallet, you have a warm bed to sleep in, parents who love you. Do I need to go on?" Each example I said made her flinch.  
"I didn't know you guys had it so bad here." I hadn't noticed Brielle walk over but she had heard all of that. "I'm sorry you guys are stuck here." She seemed genuinely sad.  
"Yeah, well if you're so sorry then prove it." I jumped off the boat completely done with the Auradon kids and swam away to my little underwater grotto.  
On the boat.  
'Damn not even off the ship and we got found out' Mei thought to herself.  
After the boy had jumped off my first reaction was to jump in after him until I noticed he had a tail. "Who was that?" Elliott walked over curiously.  
"I'm not sure."  
"My first thought was the son of Ursala but she wasn't a mermaid so who would his father be?" Brielle asked.  
"I think there is more at play here then we've been told," Terrence said walking over with Phillip.  
"Seems so, maybe we should do some digging this summer and when we return we might be able to convince Fairy Godmother to give some of the kids a chance." Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Okay let's try not to stick together in big groups that will draw attention but when it starts to get late I want everyone to meet up here. Try not to give your disguises away, try to blend not stand out. Everyone understand?"  
Everyone nods and most of them leave the boat to look around "Do you want me to stay here or," Brielle asked obviously wanting to go exploring.  
"I can keep you company," Elliott said. "That is if you are okay with that Mei."  
"I trust you Elliott just keep her safe please."  
He nods and leaves the boat with Brielle.  
'Now time to get revenge.' I thought to myself while leaving the boat.

A/N ooohh the plot thickens anyways hope you guys enjoyed and let me know any thoughts on who Steven's father is and if you guys want a list of who the Auradon kids are that came for the summer and who their parents are same with the vk's. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry for the long wait of this chapter I had to figure out how this was gonna go also little contest in the reviews the chapter after this is gonna be a flashback chapter that will give away who Launie's father is so first reviewer (besides my friends who know this) to guess correctly I will pm them and create a character in their name ^_^ so good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor

Launie's POV.  
Quickly ending the meeting I tried to run after Steven, something was wrong he would normally tell me he was leaving out of boredom or other reasons but he left quickly and without a word. I had to know why.  
By the time I got out of the school I couldn't see Steven so I had to go on instinct, of where he might have gone. After thinking for a moment I headed to the beach he usually headed home from.  
Cutting through the forest in hopes of avoiding anyone, even if Vlad was off the planet I wasn't the most liked person here and I wasn't even in the mood for a fight. Unfortunately even the forest has people hiding in it.  
"Well, well, well if it isn't little Launie walking all alone." I head a voice behind me say.  
I quickly turned but I knew very well who was behind me.  
"Song what do you want," trying to sound both annoyed and not show any fear, she practically feeds on fear.  
"Your the one coming through my part of the forest little one, you'd think you would have learned that by now."  
Five months ago I would have been able to take Song on by myself but Vlad had an effect on me one that made me not as strong as I used to be so I was praying I could slip past her.  
"Song I don't have time for this I need to talk to Steven about something."  
"What might that be?" She asked with a wicked grin on her face.  
"That is none of your business and you know it," I snapped back.  
"Allow me to make it my business." As she said this she lunged at me with an uppercut connecting with my jaw.

Mei's POV "You ready," Philip asked?  
I quickly nod it would probably take awhile to find Song but we had at the most all summer but with Stevens threats, I don't want to keep Brielle's life in danger. After making sure everyone else had already left the ship Philip and I walked off and headed through the forest, in hopes of not getting caught by another VK.  
We walked in silence, not awkward but there wasn't much to say. "Do you think Steven was serious," Philip asked trying to fill the silence?  
"The spark in his eye, I don't doubt it one bit. There was pain there but hate as well, with a bit of anger. As soon as we go back to Auradon I'm going to go talk to Fairy Godmother. Maybe I was wrong, maybe some kids here want to prove they are better than their parents."  
Philip went to say something but was interrupted. In the distance we could hear a fight going on, then a very familiar voice, one that still haunts my nightmares, spoke.  
"Come on Launie you can fight better than this, or has Vlad made you go soft?"  
Philip and I quickly shared a glanced at each other then started running to where the fight was coming from. We came close to a clearing and looked in.  
Song was fighting, hand to hand, with a girl with dark purple hair and piercing green eyes. Song seemed to have been winning until I stepped out after removing the ring that had my disguise.  
The second I stepped out both of their heads snapped to look in my direction.  
"How the..." As Song was stunned to see me Launie took advantage and hit her square in the jaw, then quickly jumped out of her way and near me.  
"Don't know who you are, but I could really use some help here," she said while Song was still reacting to the punch.  
"Just don't go after me after this and you have yourself a deal," I said.  
Launie paused for a moment then nodded her head agreeing.  
After quickly pulling herself together Song pulled out a knife.  
"Don't know how you got here but you ain't getting away this time," Song said while looking directly at me with death in her eyes.  
Working together Launie and I started to get the upper hand until Song cut at Launie ripping her shirt and cutting skin deeply. Launie staggered then fell onto the ground and Song got on top of her throwing punches.  
Without thinking I ran over and pulled Song off Launie and pinned her to the ground and pulled out her fathers' sword pointing it at her throat.  
"Enough, admit defeat Song or I will end your life."  
"You don't have it in you," Song spat with a bit of blood.  
"Do you really want to risk that?"  
"Still trying to bring honor to your family, you really think, sneaking onto the Isle and killing me will do that? I wasn't even fighting you. How do you think dear old mommy..."  
"Enough, you don't my parents and you don't know me. I was taught to help anyone in need no matter what and no matter who."  
"If that was so then you are failing, just look at little Launie if you don't hurry she'll bleed out. So you have a choice, get your revenge on me, or save a life."  
I glanced over at Launie and realized she had passed out, probably from blood loss. I couldn't let her die and now I know for sure Song is here and alive.  
"This isn't over," I said while withdrawing the blade.  
"Oh, I know that Mei, but the question is when Launie comes to will she help you find me or will she try to use you and your friends as a way off the Isle," She asked?  
While I was distracted contemplating that she got up and ran off.  
I quickly walked over to Launie and used part of her shirt to wrap around the wound and stop the bleeding. After i tied it tight enough i got up.  
"Philip it's okay, Song is gone," I yelled giving him the okay to come out of hiding.  
Nothing.  
"Philip?" I walked away from Launie and looked around for him only to find his bow laying on the ground and an arrow in the tree with a note.  
Auradon girl,  
If you want little Philip back you best come looking for our ship, he'll remain unharmed for now but don't take to long we get bored easily.  
Beth (daughter of Darth Maul.)  
A/N I know I'm mean by leaving it there. I'll give you guys a day or two (depending on how fast someone guesses right) to put your guesses in as to who Launie's father is and the next chapter will be a flashback not saying who's though =P any ways hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think ^_^.  



	4. Chapter 4 Mei and Philips backstory

A/N so this chapter is a flashback one and it was not written by me it was written by my amazing friend WritingBookworm you should go check her out cause she is amazing. Anyways enjoy the extra long chapter ^_^

Once upon a time, there was a place where the prince rescued the princess. Or, perhaps, the princess would save herself, as well as the rest of her kingdom. In other kingdoms, one of the common people could discover there was much more to them than they thought. There were many differences in each story, all had one thing in common; good always triumphed over evil.

Or, at least, that's how the stories are supposed to go . . .

Prince Phillip of Auroria slammed headfirst into the ground. He spat the dirt from his mouth - though he knew some flecks had gotten in between his teeth - and began to hoist himself up to his feet when he felt two pairs of hands seize his shoulders and drag him up to his feet.

"Aww, you about to cry?" Cameron LaBouff, a blond in the same grade as Phillip, stood in front of him. He pulled his lips into a frown, rubbing his eyes with his fists in an exaggerated pantomime of crying. "Look, I bet he's about to cry. You gonna go running to Mommy and Daddy?"

That was the thing; Cameron knew Phillip wouldn't go running to his parents. King Phillip I and Queen Aurora might be royalty, but so was Phillip II. That meant he had to be able to solve his problems on his own. He thrashed in Cameron's cronies' grip, trying to buck them off. They all just laughed.

Cameron slipped around Phillip so he stood behind his target. When Cameron's hand dipped below the waistline of his pants, he froze. The thought of his underwear being pulled up for all to see made him lose all of his sense of fighting, and he pleaded, "No, wait, no - !"

Cameron cried out in pain.

Phillip twisted his head around. A black-haired girl had run from the playground, and was now whacking Cameron with an astronomy book thick enough to be weaponized. Cameron screamed, scattering from the girl like a mouse being chased by a cat.

Finally, Cameron had the sense to stop running and stand his ground. "You aren't allowed to hit students! I'll tell the teacher!"

The girl - whom Phillip was starting to recognize as Li Mei, daughter of Li Shang and Mulan - folded her arms across her chest. "If you do, I'll tell the teacher that you were going to give him on the wedgie." She paused, and then a devilish grin spread across her face. "I'll tell your mom that you were about to give him a wedgie."

The transition on Cameron's face was a sight to behold. A slight flash of anger in his eyes, which melted into apprehension, and then the full descent into fear. No one, especially not Cameron, liked to see Charlotte LaBouff when she was mad.

"I'll stop," Cameron said.

"Promise."

"I promise - "

She stepped up to him and grabbed the front of his collar. "On your honor." Where Mei came from, to swear upon one's honor was as good as legally binding.

"Okay, okay! On my honor!"

Mei released Cameron's shirt. Her demeanor switching like a light switch, Mei beamed. "Thank you!"

Cameron nodded to his cronies. They released Phillip so quickly that he careened forward and had to keep himself from falling.

After the boys left, Mei approached Phillip. "Are you okay, your highness?"

"Uh, yeah." Phillip cleared his throat. Though he was only eleven years old, he still felt as though he should act according to his station. "Thank you for intervening. I appreciate it."

"Oh, don't be so formal. This is Auradon Elementary! There are no rules." Though he wanted to differ, she elbowed him. Her expression grew serious before long. "This doesn't look like this was their first time bullying you. Why didn't you tell your parents?"

He sank into a shrug, cheeks burning. "I thought I might be able to handle it. On my own."

Mei smiled. "It's okay to need help, from time to time."

He knew she was probably right. He just couldn't bring himself to admit it.

The bell screeched from the school, alerting the sixth-graders that their recess came to an end. From his place on the adjacent field, Phillip saw the other Auradon kids climbing down from the slides and lulling their swinging to a step. They began to trickle back inside the school, and so Phillip waved over at Mei, gesturing for her to follow him back. "So, you like astronomy?" he said, referring to the book she'd hit Cameron with.

"Oh, yeah!" There was a skip to her step that made Phillip smile. "I love studying space! Some people think I'm gonna be a warrior like Mom and Dad, 'cause that's what they were, and yeah, I did take some lessons but what I really want to do is go up into the stars! It's nice to see them down here, but I want to see them up close, too, and with the technology here in Auradon, maybe I can do that!"

"You sound super excited about this."

"Yeah, and there's also the planets - ooh, like Saturn! I want to see Saturn!"

Mei chattered all the way back to the school, and Phillip appreciated the opportunity to listen to her every word.

Miles away from Auradon high, camped in a clearing in a forest, was a band of hardened, sallow-skinned warriors, sharpening weapons and arm-wrestling with one another.

In the middle of the Hun encampment, Song, the daughter of Shan Yu, sat with her few trusted warriors. During the war, her father had hidden her from the eye of the Imperial Army. This had been a wise move - after his defeat and imprisonment in the Isle of the Lost, this left Song free. Free to grow. Free to become stronger.

Free to liberate her father, and take revenge upon Fa Mulan.

"But the question is, how will we be able to nab him?" Song said. The only thing Mulan cared about more than China, more than her honor, was Li Shang. If she took him, then she would have to meet her demands. Except there was a caveat - General Shang was one of Auradon's greatest warriors. Even if they ambushed him, even if they managed to do it successfully, Li Shang would take down half of her men with him. "We don't know his schedule. We need to spread out our spies, and our numbers are already thinning." She pounded her fist against the ground. "This is only a shadow of what the Hun army used to be. If we don't act carefully, then we will - "

"General Song."

Song stood when Xin, a lean Hun scout, approached the clearing. She could sniff the forest muck that had cling to his boots. "If you didn't see, I am having a meeting. You can wait until then."

Xin leaned forward, his greasy black bangs shifting with the movement. "You were speaking of taking General Shang hostage? To get to Fa Mulan?"

Did the scout have no respect? If all men were going to treat her this casually, then perhaps Song had to make her authority clearer. "I said we were having a - "

"What if I told you there's an easier target?"

Song paused. Long enough for her anger to subside.

She stepped to the side, creating an opening within her circle. She gestured for Xin to fill the void.

So he did. As he sat down, he said, "Did you know her daughter attends Auradon Elementary?"

As the sun set and the sky settled into blackness, the stars started to shine their way into existence.

Li Mei slipped past the last of Auradon Elementary's gates, jumping down from the wall and running out into the field. There was a blind spot just between security posts. It was as though the stars had wanted her to keep coming out to see them, so they aligned to provide her a way.

Mei giggled to herself and plopped down on the grass. She could still smell the fresh rain that had soaked them earlier this morning. She sat her astronomy book on her lip and opened it, smoothing out the glossy pages.

Cassiopeia. She couldn't see her favorite constellation tonight, but when she looked up, she swore she could see one of the stars shining brighter than the rest. Was that Sirius? It wasn't Cassiopeia, but the sight of Sirius prompted her to turn the pages in an excited flurry, searching to the index to locate 'Sirius.' She tracked the reference to page 145, and turned the pages until she settled on an illustration of Canis Major.

Before she looked up, however, her thoughts began to spiral elsewhere. Was this what she was really supposed to be doing? Studying things she would never touch? Mei was young, but she already knew the unspoken expectations: that she became a warrior. Her mother and father never told her to follow a specific path. In fact, she knew that, more than anyone, it was them who would be supportive of her decision to be an astronomer. But she could always feel the rest of Auradon society's expectations to follow in their footsteps, like a third, invisible person listening in to a conversation. Her classmates thought an aptitude for fighting was just as genetic a trait as her mother's soft features or her father's almond-shaped eyes.

Well, it's not a genetic trait, she told herself. Her smile reappeared. I'll bring honor to my parents, no matter what I choose. And so she would bring honor to her parents by studying the stars.

Satisfied at last, Mei leaned back and began to lie down so she could have a front-row view of Canis Major.

But when her back touched the grass, she did not see Canis Major. Instead, what she saw was the angled face of a Hun, standing over her.

"Boo," he said.

Phillip was guessing that Mei thought she'd slipped out of the school unnoticed, but that was entirely true. She'd been unnoticed by the staff (as far as he knew - it wasn't beyond the realm of possibility that they had secret magical sensors or something), but she hadn't been unnoticed by him.

Although, he really didn't know how she managed to do it, sneaking out of the gates. He reached a hand up for anything that could serve as a handhold or foothold in the wall, but he just ended up slipping down again. The wall was as smooth as ice. How could she climb this? No normal human being could climb this. Mei was not normal.

When he slipped down to the ground for the fifth time, Phillip huffed, looking around the area until he spotted a nearby tree. One of its thickest branches spread out to the top of the wall, almost serving as a bridge.

Oh, Phillip thought. Mei didn't climb the wall.

Now, climbing trees he could do. He scaled the trunk with ease, swatting the sticks and leaves away when they tried to cling to his pajamas. He crawled across the branch, keeping his torso close to its surface. He ignored the creaking of the branch, and, like his will alone had kept the branch from falling, he managed to climb off of it and onto the top of the wall.

With a deep breath, Phillip leapt down the eight-foot wall. The impact stung for a second before he noticed something about the field.

Mei wasn't there. But her book was.

Granted, he hadn't known her very well for too long. But he already knew her well enough to know that she never went anywhere without her astronomy book.

Phillip ran forward to the book. It was lying askew on the grass, the shine of its glossy pages now marred by wet grass. No one with a proper respect for their books would treat their possession in such a way.

He picked it up. "Mei," he called. No answer. "Mei? This isn't funny! Mei!" The girl with the chin-length black hair was nowhere to be seen.

His stomach sank. Something terrible had happened, he just knew it. Phillip looked over his shoulder, considering whether or not to go to the headmistress. Any sensible person would go and tell them. But going in to tell them would cost time, time that Mei might not have.

His dad had always told him that he'd got to where he'd been by following his heart. By trusting gut instinct. That was how he'd found his mother. And now, Phillip had the sense that was how he was going to find Mei.

Book in hand, Phillip started to run.

Being eleven, Phillip wasn't the best tracker in the world. His father had taught him a few tricks, but he wasn't nearly as experienced as the professionals. But still, even he managed to find a trail of large bootprints embedded into the soft dirt. Would that lead him to Mei? He had no clue. But it was a better lead than nothing.

Phillip made his own footsteps soft and light, careful to avoid stepping on any stray twigs. The more he followed the trail, the stronger the smell of smoke became. The glow of a campfire snuck its way in the gaps between forest trees, the shadows of broad-shouldered men passing over it.

He became more conscious of the pace of his breathing. He scooped up a rock from the ground. If everything went according to plan, he wouldn't have to use it. But if he got caught . . . well, he did have good aim.

He wove in between tree to tree, taking cover behind one before zigzagging behind the next. As he got closer, he could see some of the ashen-skinned warriors lumbering into their tents, exhausted after the night's work. One of the only ones completely alert at this hour was a tall woman with greasy black hair and rough features. Crowned upon her head was a headpiece that marked her as someone of status within the army. Their leader, perhaps? Her eyes were thin, arms taut with corded muscle, and her lips were set into a wicked grin. The sight of her made the hairs on the back of Phillip's neck stand right up.

Phillip was so focused on the woman that he forgot to notice what she was looking down upon - or rather, who she was looking down upon. Mei sat cross-legged on the ground, tied to a tree, hair rumpled. The remains of tear tracks shone on her face, and across her face was something he'd never seen Mei feel: fear.

The leader knelt down and seized Mei's chin with her hand, forcing it up so she would look at her. Phillip had to tighten his grip on the rock to keep himself from throwing it at the leader. Not yet. Wait for the moment Mei's alone.

The leader whispered something to Mei. Satisfied, she released her chin and stalked toward her tent. Phillip waited, with baited breath, for the moment she would turn around and realize there was an intruder in their camp. But no such moment came. She gave instructions to one of her soldiers, and then entered her tent without a word.

Phillip waited a heartbeat. Two. Then, before he could lose his nerve, he rushed forward.

"Don't be scared," Song Yu had said to Mei.

The General hadn't explicitly introduced herself to Mei, but Mei had heard the rumors. All it took was one look at the woman to know who she was.

Song Yu stalked up to her. "Your parents will set you free. All they have to do is liberate my father . . . and give back his sword. That belongs to us. Not Fa Mulan."

She glanced at Mei to watch her reaction. All Mei could do was tremble.

Her heart skipped a beat when Song Yu crossed any remaining distance between them, wrenching her face up and forcing her to meet her cold eyes. Her long fingernails dug into her cheeks, but Song's grip was so tight Mei couldn't even cry out in pain.

In all of the stories she read, this would normally be the part where the hero looked up in defiance. They'd either spit at the villain's eye, or say something particularly snarky. She knew that's what her mother or father would do, if they were in her situation. But Mei was not a hero. So when Song Yu leaned in closer, all she did was cower.

"Hmm," Song said. She kept waiting, like she expected Mei to summon the last dregs of her bravery. But how could Mei do that when she didn't even have any bravery to begin with?

Song released her grip on her face. "Disappointing. You will never bring your family honor."

Those words hit deeper than any slap or kick ever could. Mei was still left reeling from the words a minute later, and she almost didn't even notice when Song Yu headed back inside her tent for the night.

Almost.

Mei kept her head down, trying not to appear too suspicious. But in reality, her fingers were already fidgeting and working with the knot that bound her hands together. Trying to escape still might be stupid. But she was willing to bet that it was what her parents would do.

The last Hun snuffed out the fire before ambling over to his tent and pulling the flaps shut. Mei got her fingers around part of the rope, and tried tugging it out of the knot. She might be getting somewhere, she could -

Another pair of hands clamped down on hers.

Mei jumped, twisting her head around so she could try to see the Hun behind the tree. But it wasn't a Hun. It was Phillip, sawing at the ropes with a serrated edge of a rock.

"Phillip?" she whispered. Her heart rate slowed. But when she realized the insurmountable danger he'd put himself in, it accelerated again. "Oh no, what are you doing here - "

The last of the ropes fell away. Mei leapt to her feet.

"Come on!" She had no time to rub her aching wrists before Phillip took her hand and pulled her away from the camp.

As they broke out into a run, she couldn't help but ask, "Why did you come?"

"You needed help," Phillip said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. When Mei's cheeks flushed in shame for being kidnapped so easily, he said the same thing she'd told him earlier that day. "It's okay to need help from time to time."

Somehow, Mei managed to smile.

Not for long. Though the camp was already becoming smaller in the distance, she could see one of the Huns stepping out from his tent, eyes widening at the sudden absence of their prisoner. His eyes looked up and met Mei's in the darkness. "She's escaped!" he cried out.

Mei and Phillip bolted.

The cries they heard in the distance told them that it didn't take Song Yu and her men very long to reorganize themselves. They wouldn't keep up their lead for very long. Mei ran faster than she ever had in her life, repeatedly throwing her head back to check to see how far away the Huns were from them. Every time she looked back, she got more nervous by their progress.

"Uh, Phillip?" she said, voice inflecting with worry.

"Just keep going! Auradon isn't far from here. We can make it!"

Mei trusted him enough to know that he was telling the truth. Trees flashed by them in blurs of green and brown and Phillip stumbled over a log but Mei yanked him upright before he could fall and they kept running, kept running and running and -

"Mei?" she heard someone shout in the distance. And then another voice, female. "Phillip!"

The voices were nearly enough to make Mei stop right where she was. In the heat of the moment, she couldn't pinpoint the second voice. But the first one. Had that been . . .

"Dad?" she called out. Was he here? Where was he? Was Mom with him? "Dad!"

Phillip, too, jumped at the voices. "Wait, Mom?"

Mei craned her neck this way and that, trying to discern a familiar shape within the shadows of the trees when it happened.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Song Yu, finally having caught up to them, leapt out from between the trees. She bellowed a war cry as her sword made an arc in Phillip's direction.

Mei didn't think. She just moved, and shoved Phillip out of the way.

The last thing she saw was the gleam of the blade flashing toward her face.

Suddenly, pain, roaring all across the left side of her face. Everything went white.

She felt herself falling backwards, and then the sound of her head hitting the ground. Everything went black.

When Mei awoke, her first instinct was to think that the whiteness she was seeing was the same whiteness she'd seen back then. But as the world came into focus, she recognized that this whiteness was more sterile. The whiteness of an infirmary ceiling.

Mei groaned, blinking blearily. She registered the white covers over her body, and the soft mattress of the bed. And then, a sharp, feminine face hovering over her. A face that looked so much like her own.

Fa Mulan said, "Mei," and then swooped in to hug her.

Movements still sluggish, Mei hugged her back, barely noticing when she felt a second pair of arms encircle her - the strong arms of Li Shang.

"What happened?" Mei said, once they had both released her. With a start, she realized, Phillip. "Wait, where's - "

"Don't worry." Her mother squeezed her hand. "Phillip is safe, and unhurt. Last we saw, he was with his parents, still asking about you. It was a brave thing, what he did."

"Stupid, for not coming to the administration," said her father as he lifted his head from his hand. "But . . . still brave. We may never have found you without him. So I have to thank him for that."

"What about that woman?" Mei fidgeted with the thin infirmary blankets. "What about - "

"Song Yu?" Her dad finished.

"She's gone, sweetie." Her mother tucked a loose strand of hair behind Mei's ear.

"Your mom caught her," her dad continued. "She's imprisoned now, and chances are, she'll be going to the Isle of the Lost."

"You're safe now," her mom promised. She squeezed her hand, and stood up to press a kiss to her forehead. "You'll never have to see her again."

Her mom had been wrong.

Every day, for the next few months, Mei saw Song Yu. She saw her in her nightmares. She saw her when she saw Phillip, reliving the moment that she'd been about to kill him. She saw her in lurking in the dark corners of the room, without her mom or dad to protect her, just waiting to come and get her a second time.

But worst of all, she saw her every time she looked into the mirror. The nurses had been optimistic that the wound Song Yu had given her - the gash on her face - would heal in time. While the wound itself had closed up, it'd left behind a long scar, a long, jagged line that ran diagonally from the bottom of her forehead to her left cheek. It'd just barely missed her left eye - she should have counted herself lucky that she hadn't been blinded.

But she still wasn't lucky. Because now Mei couldn't even look at her own face without seeing another.

The months dragged on by. Eventually her mom and dad let her go back to Auradon Elementary, after they'd been assured - multiple times - that the staff had tripled their security. But Mei wished they hadn't. She couldn't even walk across the hall without a fellow kid staring at her face and talking to their friends in hushed voices. She'd gotten stares before, as that one weird kid who had been way too into astronomy. She'd thought those were bad, but these new stares - stares of pity - managed to be much worse.

To hide the scar, she grew out her hair. By the months' passing, her hair had managed to grow from its chin length and nearly to her shoulders. It served as a curtain, hiding her deformity from the world.

They're all so perfect, Mei thought to herself one day, sitting on a bench away from the playground. Girls in prim, pink dresses gossiped with one another on the swings and boys with blond hair tackled each other to the woodchipped ground, just as they had on the day before the incident. Even Phillip, with his nervous posture and gangly frame, was starting to grow into his dad's handsome looks. Mei's entire world had changed, but for them, life had stayed the same.

Mei knew they weren't perfect. But they managed to look perfect.

Why couldn't she look perfect?

Mei drew her legs up onto the bench and hugged them close to her chest. She looked down on the ground, into a puddle that last night's rain had left behind. The miniature pool of water was fading, and it was murky. But it was enough to reveal the scar peeking out from the curtain of black hair.

Her lip trembled. "I'm so ugly," she said, and buried her face into her knees.

For once in his life, Phillip seemed to be getting along well with his peers in recess. Cindy Charming had invited him to a game of tag, and had volunteered to be 'it'. She'd been chasing Phillip and some of the other Auradon kids up and down the slides, around the border of the playground and out into the fields. Phillip had been laughing - even squealing when Cindy nearly tagged him - before he spotted a dark figure sitting alone on the bench.

He slowed to a stop, his smile falling. From this distance, it was hard to completely see Mei's expression. But from the way she kept her eyes on the ground, staring into a puddle, it wasn't hard to imagine what she was feeling.

Maybe she just needs an invitation to join. "Mei!" he called. She glanced up only for her head to fall back down again. "Hey, Mei! Come join us!" She didn't move.

If she really had wanted to join them in their games, Mei would have never needed an invitation.

His heart sank. He felt something touch him from behind, but he didn't look to see what it was. Was that Cindy saying that she'd tagged him? He wasn't sure.

She must have tagged him after all, because the other kids protested as he, without warning, walked away from the game. He ignored their shouts about how it wasn't fair for him to leave when he'd just been tagged, and trod through the field.

When he reached her side, his throat constricted at the sight of her scar. He felt responsible for it. It was a stupid feeling, he knew. But he also knew for a fact that if he'd just seen Song Yu coming, had just turned and seen what she was about to do, then Mei wouldn't have been prompted to push him out of the way and take the hit for him.

"Hey," he said. "Everyone would love it if you came and played tag with us." He recognized that it was a futile effort as soon as the sentence left his mouth, but it was all he knew how to say. How could an eleven year old comfort someone who'd gone through horrors worse than most adults had?

Mei didn't move. He slid his hands into his pockets, shuffling from foot to foot. If he couldn't find the right words to comfort her, then what was he even doing here? Why didn't he just leave?

But leaving would be even worse than standing there and not knowing what to say. So he sat down on the bench next to her.

"I'm sorry," Phillip said. "I wish there was some way I could help."

He tilted his head back in resignation, staring up into the sky and seeing nothing, like the way a dead deer might. But when something heavy settled upon his shoulder, he looked down to see Mei leaning on him, her growing hair falling over his chest like spilled ink.

"You are," Mei hummed.

Was that a smile he saw? It was a rare sight to behold. But perhaps its rarity was one of the things that allowed her smile to make him weak.

Phillip smiled as well, scooting closer to Mei. He held her hand, and lost himself in her nearness.

Days bled into months. The months bled into a year. One year, since the incident.

Mei wandered into the dojo, hands safely nestled into her pockets. All of the Auradon kids were on summer vacation, so she was staying with her parents in their home in Northern Wei. It was nice, to immerse herself with the taste of her mom's fresh noodles and the smell of the cherry blossoms in their gardens. She'd miss all of this all over again once she went back to Auradon to begin middle school. But at least then she'd be able to see Phillip again.

She raised her thin eyebrows, pleasantly surprised by how empty it was. Normally, she could find one of her father's warriors training here, but tonight she was the only one in the room.

The wood creaked under her feet as she passed by a few of the weapons. Bows were mounted on the walls, and a few other weapons were aloft on other raised displays. She fingered a few of the weapons' handles, careful to not accidentally run any of her fingers over the blades.

How many of these had her mother and father used? Her fingertips brushed over an oak bow. Mei had heard stories of her dad using them in the war with the Huns. She moved on to another weapon close by - an unassuming fan. Even more famous than the stories of Li Shang were the stories of Mulan, wielding a fan to defeat Shan Yu. When she saw them, she felt like she knew her parents more, like they'd revealed a part of themselves to her that she hadn't known before.

The thought elicited a rare smile from her. She turned her head, looking to the next weapon. A long sword with an unusual blade, its edges flowing up and down like the waves of ocean.

She knew what it was instantly. Even if she hadn't seen it several times throughout her life, she'd know it on sight. The sword of Shan Yu.

Mei stilled. Then, almost reverently, she took slow steps to the blade. She went so far as to wrap her fingers around the handle and raise it from its display.

Her mother's present from the Emperor. So her father would know what she had done for him. So he would know that she had brought honor to him.

"You will never bring your family honor," Song Yu had said to Mei.

Mei turned around. Behind her was a mirror taller than her. In it, she had a complete view of herself in her white robes, holding the sword of Shan Yu. She turned her body so she faced the mirror, and watched herself as she raised the sword and raised it above her head, like she was about to engage in a swordfight.

It looked wrong. But at the same time, it looked right. Like she was seeing herself in clothes that looked too big now, but would fit perfectly within time.

Mei stepped closer to the mirror until she was standing right in front of it.

She knew that her parents would be proud of her, no matter what she would do. Her mother of all people understood what it was like to be a young woman who brought honor to her family in a way that was unconventional for her gender. Because of what her mother had experienced, and because of what her father had learned from her mother, they would be happy to let her make her own path.

But when Mei looked down at the astronomy book she held in her other hand, she knew.

She knew the stars would have to wait.

Deep down, Mei had always known that it would come to this. She still wanted to study what was beyond their world. And perhaps she would, one day, when she lived in a better world. But today, she knew what she had to do.

She had been weak once. Should have Song Yu been successful in her plans, her weakness would have been her parents' downfall. She couldn't afford to let herself be weak again.

Mei set the book aside. She put the sword down, too, to free up both of her hands. She pulled a ribbon from around her wrist, and then started gathering her hair up.

She would become strong. For her parents. For Phillip. And for herself.

Mei pulled on the ribbon, tying her hair up in a high ponytail. She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing her face for what it was. Soft cheeks, dark eyes, and the scar that divided her face in two.

She looked at that scar without blinking.

In that mirror, behind her shoulder, she thought she saw the image of a woman flickering to life.

But for the first time, the shadow disappeared before it could take form.

That wasn't to say there wasn't someone behind her. Mei, with a start, saw in the mirror, her mother standing near the doorway. Her inky black hair hung over her shoulders, framing her warm smile.

"I see you have the sword." Mei expected a reprimand, but her mother only said, "Would you like to learn how to use it?"

A heartbeat passed. Then Mei nodded, reclaiming the sword of Shan Yu before walking up to her mother.

It was time. Time to start training. And if she worked hard enough, then maybe, just maybe, she could bring honor to them all.

Blade met blade. Once, twice, thrice.

Six years later, Li Mei and Phillip of Auroria traded parries. Phillip was hacking and slashing desperately; Mei performed the movements as naturally as though she were extending her own arm. She drove Phillip back towards a wall, and when he realized what she was doing, he realized he had to take the offensive. He roared and lunged. Mei swooped low to the ground and tripped him. Before he could get up, he felt the flat of her blade tap lightly against his neck.

"Aaand . . . there," Mei said. "You're dead." She held out her hand. "Rematch?"

"Yeah," he said, taking Mei's elbow and letting her help him up. "Except this time, I challenge you to archery."

"But I'm no good at archery!"

"Yeah, and I'm no good at fencing, either, but that sure doesn't stop you, now does it?"

Mei grinned. "Okay, fair point. Fine, we'll do archery next."

They put their swords back and took two bows and quivers of arrows from the wall. They walked out of the dojo, passed through a cobblestone path in the gardens, and followed it to the archery range, where more of Li Shang's men were practicing for the day.

Phillip nocked an arrow and drew his bow taut. He closed his eyes, lining up his aim at the target just right, and let the arrow fly. It flew point-blank into the bulls-eye.

He turned and gestured for Mei to give it a go now. With a deep breath, she nocked an arrow as well. She straightened her back, took a deep breath, and . . .

The arrow veered off-course from the target, instead flying into the range of other archers.

Phillip snickered. Before humility got the better of him, he loaded his bow again and shot another arrow, watching it as it tore through the shaft of his first arrow.

"Okay, you know what?" Mei said, swatting him on the arm. Phillip laughed, sidestepping out of the way before she could swat his arm a second time.

"Try aiming a little higher than your intended target." Mei tried his advice. This time, she actually managed to hit her target. It was on the edge of the target, sure, but she'd hit it. That was what counted.

"So," Phillip said. He shot another arrow, this time aiming for the ring outside of the bulls-eye. He made his mark. "Are you ready for it?"

"For what?"

"To go to . . . Neverland."

Phillip looked around them. The men - and a rare few women - employed in General Shang's service were too busy training to pay much attention to two eighteen year olds. Arrows still thudded into the targets, and commanders corrected the stance of archers. His tightly compact shoulder blades began to ease apart. No one was paying attention to them. And even if they were, they had no way of knowing that 'Neverland' actually meant the Isle of the Lost.

Oh, what trouble they would be in if their parents ever found out.

Mei shrugged in what was supposed to be an indifferent manner. 'Supposed to be' because something about that indifference seemed forced. "As ready as I'll ever be." Her next arrow missed the target by an inch, straying onto the grass.

"It's serious business," Phillip said, "protecting the Princess of Auradon."

"Trust me, know one knows that better than me."

Her mirthless smile ebbed away. Though she was in perfect position to let another loose, she lowered her bow. She set her arrow back into her quiver, never looking away from Phillip. The longer he looked into those eyes as dark as space, the more those walls came down, revealing a vulnerability that shone like a dying light.

Mei set the bow down. She reached for his hand, and he wrapped his fingers around her palm. Her fingers were rough from callouses, warm and slick from the sweat that training had wrung out from her. Her hands were coarse, but he would have it no other way.

Mei stared at their hands. Then she looked up, her facial features as smooth and sharp as calligraphy strokes.

"You didn't have to come with me," she said.

He squeezed her hand. "I don't care where you're going. As long as you need me, I'll be there."

Mei smiled, drawing his attention to her lips. Those thin, full pink lips. They must be so soft . . .

Phillip cleared his throat before Mei could notice his staring. "And, uh, besides," he said. "There's another good reason for me to go."

"Oh," Mei said. "And why's that?"

Phillip felt a part of himself splitting away from this moment, traveling through time and space to relive a different moment. A moment that had occurred not even a week ago. He'd been looking through some royal Aurorian documents to prepare himself for the day he would inevitably succeed the throne from his parents. He relived the distant chattering of maids as they dusted the banisters in the hall outside, and the whiff of the smell of old papers. He'd sat at a desk, and was setting aside some papers when he knocked a stack over and sent all of the papers scattering about to the four corners of the room. Phillip had stood with a heavy sigh and got to work on collecting all of the papers, grabbing them in no particular order. He'd sort through them after he'd reobtained them.

He had just about collected all of them when he noticed one stray sheet that had floated behind another desk. He retrieved it and turned the document over to see what was on it.

When he'd seen the orders it had contained, he nearly dropped the ream of papers all over again.

"Phillip?" Mei's voice brought that stray part of him back into this moment. She repeated her question.

He took a deep breath. Would she believe what she heard? If she did believe it, would she support him in the actions he was about to take? There was only one way to find out.

"You know the edict King Adam gave?" Phillip began. "The one that banished all nefarious villains to the Isle of the Lost?"

"Who doesn't know about it?"

"And you know that some of those villains have had children."

"Oh, believe me, I know."

He knew her well enough to recognize that she was thinking of Song Yu as she said that. But Song Yu was not the woman Phillip had in mind as he spoke.

"Some of these villains were forced to bear children," he continued. "As part of their punishment. So far most of these children have been living on the Isle of the Lost - "

"I know that, Phillip."

"Sorry, I'm just trying to get to a point here," he said. "They live on the Isle of the Lost right now, but . . . what if they don't have to?"

What if Launie didn't have to?

It was then that Mei looked confused. "What do you mean? They take after their parents. So long as they take after their parents, it's safer for us that they stay there."

"But that's just the thing. What if they're not all like their parents? I know you've had bad experiences with a child of a villain - " It was then that Mei averted her eyes, " - but not everyone is their parents." He wanted to say Mei was living proof of that, but . . . well, look who she had become. She'd given up astronomy to pursue her parents' line of work. Was she really a subversion of the expectation?

Yes, he decided. She was. She might have some of her parents' shared values, as did he. But she was not a carbon copy of Li Shang or Fa Mulan. He was not a carbon copy of King Phillip or Queen Aurora. So Launie couldn't be a carbon copy of Maleficent.

She doesn't have to be a copy of Maleficent to deserve a place on the Isle, a more sinister voice inside him told him. He shook his head, like the thought was just a gnat that had somehow found its way onto his head. It just needed to be shaken off.

He must not have been as discreet about his internal conflict as he thought, because Mei frowned. "Is there . . . something else?"

He wanted to say no. He should have said no.

But this was Mei he was talking about. If he couldn't open up to her, who could he open up to?

"I want to go for Launie," he said.

"Launie?" Mei said. A spell of confusion inhabited her expression before she snapped out of it, realizing just who he was talking about. Launie's infamy, after all, was potent enough to extend beyond the Isle and into Auradon. "You don't mean - "

"Maleficent's daughter," he said. "And . . . " He chuckled, because it still seemed to insane for belief, even a week after finding out. "Villains had children. But they couldn't have had children alone, right? Launie's mother may be well-known, but she also had to have had a father - "

"Phillip, get to the point."

So he did. Because it was what Mei wanted, he shot this truth at her like an arrow. "My father loaned some of his DNA. That makes Launie my half-sister."

Mei's jaw dropped. "She's your . . . she's your . . . " She closed her mouth. As surprised as she was, her expression ultimately melted, ice defrosting into something warmer. "And you want to save her."

Phillip nodded.

Mei bit her lip. "I know that I don't always think kindly of villain kids. I know I hold a grudge against them. But . . . that aside, could I give you my advice?"

"Of course."

"Launie might not want to be saved." She cut him off before he could protest, and continued, "I know it's not fair to judge them by what their parents did, but you also have to take into account the circumstances of their childhood. They were raised on the Isle of the Lost. And after having grown up in those circumstances . . . well, it's possible that they don't want to become like us, just as we wouldn't want to become like them. Launie might not want to become like us."

"I know," he said quietly. "Yeah. Believe me, I know. But I'll never forgive myself if I don't at least try. And even if she doesn't want to be saved, doesn't think she needs saving, then I'll at least have had the chance to get to know her. And that's something."

He knew that he couldn't ever talk to her as he was. While he wasn't as important as Princess Brielle, he was still a prince, and that was enough for any villain kid to peg him as a valuable target. For the safety of himself and the others, he would have to talk to Launie as a stranger, unless he trusted that she wanted to do good. As Mei had said, there was a chance that wouldn't happen.

But even if it didn't, at least he could talk to her.

Silence spun out between them for a good long time. Finally, Mei went so far as to smile. "You've always been a better person than me."

"Yeah, says Li 'I Must Bring Honor to Them All' Mei." Phillip elbowed her, and some of the tension alleviated from his body.

Mei smiled, but it didn't meet her eyes.

His own smile faltered.

She picked up her bow again, moving on from the subject, but Phillip wasn't quite as ready to do that. "Mei?" he said. "Is there something wrong?"

"Everything's fine," she said calmly. She loaded her bow and closed one eye. As she aimed, Phillip came forward and lowered the bow before she could fire.

"Mei," he said again, "I'm getting worried."

"Don't be. I'm fine."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"Why does that sound like a lie?"

"It's not. I promise you, I am indeed fine."

"And there's nothing you're keeping from me?" he said. "On your honor?"

Phillip knew her well enough to know that last bit would make her hesitate. Sure enough, her chest inflated, like she was drawing breath to deny that she was keeping anything from him, but she paused. She was as good as a bug caught in a venus flytrap.

She could keep things from Brielle. She could even keep things from her parents, if she tried hard enough. But she had never been able to keep anything from him.

"Why do you want to go to the Isle of the Lost?" he said.

He could sense that she was choosing her next words carefully. "It is my job to protect Princess Brielle," she said. "She's a stubborn one, and I suspect I will not be able to stop her from going to the Isle of the Lost. The best way to keep her safe will be to go to the Isle with her."

"You technically didn't answer my question." If he hadn't been receiving red flags before, then he sure was now. "Why do you want to go the Isle of the Lost?"

"Is to protect Princess Brielle not a good enough reason?"

"Maybe it would be with others, but you're almost as stubborn as her highness. You would be loathe to support this, because you care too much about honor. About making your parents proud, and going to the Isle behind their back would not make them proud." Phillip folded his arms. He might be pushing his boundaries, but at the same time, he knew he was right. "You wouldn't risk dishonor unless you had a very good reason."

Mei closed her eyes. One of the commanders blew a whistle, calling the rest of the archers forward to him. But though Li Shang's men were close by, for all Phillip could hear, they were a mile away.

"I need closure," Mei finally said.

"Closure? Over . . . ?"

Phillip trailed off, because as soon as he asked, he knew it was a stupid question. There was only one thing she needed closure over. And suddenly, he knew exactly why she was going to the Isle.

"Song Yu," he breathed. "You're going because Song Yu's on the Isle."

She didn't even blink. "I will find her. And then I will defeat her."

"You don't mean . . . "

"Kill her?" Mei said. "No. It would be much more satisfying if she lived the rest of her life knowing that the helpless little girl she kidnapped kicked her trash."

Li Mei had never looked like the rest of the Auradon kids. Phillip had, with his immaculate blond hair and the melodic voice he'd inherited from his mother. But Mei? She was broad-shouldered, six feet tall, and had that scar slashing its way across her face. For many reasons, they'd both known that Mei, try as she might, didn't fit in within Auradon Academy.

But as much as she didn't look like an Auradon kid, Phillip didn't expect the wide smile cutting its way across her face.

With that smile, she didn't just look different from an Auradon kid. He could have mistaken her for a villain kid.

"Are you insane?" he said. "If you expose yourself to Song Yu, you expose her highness and the rest of us."

Her smile fell. "I know," she said. "That's the tricky part. I don't want to put Brielle in any kind of danger. That's why I'm wondering if there should be two transports to the Isle of the Lost - one for Brielle to use, and then one for myself."

"And if that fails?" Phillip's voice rose, but he didn't care. He knew that Mei had to have had ulterior motives for going to the Isle of the Lost, but he never dreamed of something like this. "There's so many things that can go wrong." He stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. He came close enough to kiss her. "Are you sure this is necessary?"

He didn't know how, but Mei's expression seemed to harden and soften at the same time. Like she raised up a shield to defend herself, but by doing so, exposed a weak spot. A weak spot that anyone could easily use to defeat her.

"You know how she affected me," she said quietly. "Song Yu haunted me, both in my waking and in my nightmares. Sometimes I can still see her there, just lurking, waiting to take me away again. The only way to know that I'll never be helpless against her again is if I defeat her." A bob slid up and down her throat, but she swallowed it down. "I know there are risks. But it is necessary."

He still had many things he wanted to say about this plan of hers. But he'd said it himself - Mei was almost as stubborn as Princess Brielle herself. She was going to go through with it, no matter what he said.

And besides. He could tell from the look in her eyes that she would never be at peace until she'd buried this particular hatchet. How could he do that, to tell her to keep suffering from this trauma?

"Then I'll come with you," Phillip said. "I'll help you see this through."

If he was being honest with himself, he expected her to refuse his offer. He thought she'd insist that she had to do this alone, and her fears would only be put at rest if she managed to do this by herself. And for a moment, it seemed like she might do that.

But when she met her eyes, she smiled. It warmed him like a cup of hot chocolate. The only thing more assuaging was the feel of her hand when she put it on his shoulder.

On the day of the departure, Mei tied off her pack and hefted it over her shoulder. That was the last of her belongings.

To make sure she had all of the weapons she needed, she rechecked her boots for the knives she kept in each one, and then under her left arms for the three small shurikens that she armed herself with. Underneath her shirt was a padded leather vest, made to let her move freely. It wasn't the most protective of armors, but her own skills should be enough to make up for the lack of armor.

There was just one more thing she needed.

Mei made her way from her bedroom and into the dojo. The moon hung overhead, and she swore, it was frowning upon her for what she was about to do. Was this how her mother felt, when she stole her father's armor and ran off to war? Like the world itself disapproved of her actions?

Perhaps. It was even worse, in Mei's case. At least her mother had been selfless. Mei's intentions were more . . . on the selfish side.

To her relief, there was no one inside the dojo in this hour. That allowed her to pad across the wood-paneled floor and go straight to the sword of Shan Yu.

Mei hefted it up from its display. She had only wielded this sword once, when her mother had began their first swordsmanship lesson. It felt right that Mei ended this by fighting Song Yu with her father's sword.

And after she defeated Song Yu? What happened then?

Mei collected a sheathe near a dragon statue and slid the sword of Shan Yu inside. It fit, but barely.

Truth be told, Mei didn't know what would happen after she settled this. She was assuming that she'd continue going on to be Princess Brielle's bodyguard - that is, if she didn't get in trouble for condoning Brielle's decision to spend time on the Isle of the Lost. But after reassuring herself that Song Yu no longer posed a threat to her . . .

Maybe she could rest. She could lay down her arms, once and for all. She could find a home in her battered astronomy book and use it to make her own, permanent path.

And Phillip . . .

Mei might have been focused, but she wasn't blind. She knew how Phillip felt about her. And she knew how she felt about him in turn. She'd never brought herself to act on those feelings, because there were other things that demanded her attention. But as selfish as it was, to keep him hanging for a girl who prioritized other things over him, she could never tell him that he had no chance, either, because she never wanted to let him go. She'd been stuck in the limbo of this relationship for years, unable to go one way or another. But after she defeated Song Yu, after she finally healed, and if Phillip himself was ready . . . well, maybe they could be something.

She'd like that.

A smile graced her lips.

But it was best not to dilly-dally. Mei looped the sword and sheathe around her belt. She took a deep breath, steeling herself as though she were about to head into war.

Then, without allowing herself to think twice, Li Mei walked out of the dojo and set out for the Isle of the Lost.

A/N plot twist on launie's dad anyone expect that one? well besides the one or guessed first (sorry can't remember the name) let me know if you guys want more flashback chapters I'm currently working on the next chapter hope you enjoyed ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N I know it's been awhile i'm sorry things have been rough i started this chapter more than a year ago and never posted it but i came across a book at walmart titled "Uma's Wicked Book" and it inspired me to continue this i've lost my original list of all the characters so it may be awhile before i post that if ever sorry =/_

Mei's point of view.

'Great Philip has been kidnapped.' I thought to myself.

Before I can deal with his kidnapping though I needed to find someone who might be able to help Launie, VK or not she was still human and had helped me in the fight.

Not wanting to go and find Maleficent I moved Launie over to the ship and down to the lower part hoping to both hide her from the rest of the Auradon kids that had come to the isle but to also hide the other kids from her in case she woke up and I wasn't around to let everyone else know she was here.

The thought to go looking for Steven in hopes he was friends with Launie had crossed my mind, but after our conversation he had jumped into the ocean very mad and I didn't take his threats lightly.

As I made my way to the top of the ship I heard someone walking around so I quickly made my way up to warn whoever it was that Launie was downstairs, but to my surprise it was Steven.

"I'm not here to cause any more trouble," He started with.

"I'm actually glad you came back I ran into a fight between 2 girls i stepped in and helped but one of the girls is quite injured and during the fight Philip got kidnapped."

"Who were the girls," Steven asked? For a second he actually seemed worried.

"I'm not sure, the one who got injured looks like she might be Maleficents daughter but i'm not sure."

"Show her to me."

I led him down to where I had put Launie and opened the door.

"I know you are lying to me you know who the other girl was tell me," Steven seemed angry less at me and more at who did this.

"It was Song Yu," I told him not wanting to anger him anymore then he already was.

Before he could respond Launie started to stir.

Mei left to give them some privacy and headed off the ship to find everyone else and make sure no one else was taken.

Launie's Point of View.

I started waking up with a massive headache and heard Steven talking to someone, but they both stopped when I started trying to move. Whoever it was that was talking to Steven left the room as I opened my eyes.

"You okay," Steven asked me?

"Depends on your definition of okay," I said trying to sit up.

"Don't get up to quick it sounds like you were in a fight."

"Yeah I was trying to follow you to see why you left the meeting so quickly and came across Song, I would probably be in worse condition if it wasn't for some girl stepping in and helping," I tried to remember who it was but i couldn't remember what they looked like and they never gave a name. "Do you know who helped me?"

"That's not what's important right now," Steven was obviously pissed at Song for starting a fight with me when I was completely alone, to be fair that is something I've done many times to many people.

"Steven don't go after Song, I don't want to have to deal with her gang," i said noticing he was trying to decide if I was stable enough for him to leave.

With my main problem, Vlad, being gone for the summer I wanted a drama free summer if I could help it.

"Are we on a ship," I asked? The room felt like it was rocking and my stomach was flip flopping like i was on a ship.

"Yeah we are."

"Who's?"

Before Steven could answer i heard many feet above us on the ship. I got up to see who owned the ship.

"Launie wait, there is something you need to know about the owners of this ship," Steven stopped me from opening the door.

As I turned to say something the door started opening so i backed away and faced it. When the door opened a teenage boy stood in the door frame, he dressed like he was from the isle but I had never seen him before, he had bright blue eyes and blond hair and as he smiled i noticed he had perfectly straight teeth.

"Mei wanted me to come down and see if you guys were okay and if up to coming up so she can explain things," He said.

"We'll be up in a second," Steven said.

The boy closed the door and I turned to Steven completely confused.

"Launie I want you to keep an open mind when we go up there and listen to her, promise me please."

I nod and we both head up to talk to the other passengers of the ship.

The first person I saw was the blond boy that had come down to check on us, he was talking to a dark skinned boy who i also didn't recognize. Then I saw a girl who looked somewhat familiar probably the one that helped me fight Song, she had a scar across her eye that looked very jagged and old. But the most shocking person I saw was behind her, the Crowned Princess of Auradon Brielle.

"Open mind remember," Steven said behind me seeing my eyes widen at Brielle.

I sighed so much for drama free summer.

The one with the scar walked over.

"Thanks for helping me back there," I said kinda half heartedly.

"I just did what anyone else would."

"No you did what anyone from Auradon would have done almost anyone here would have just watched," Steven said obviously irritated.

"He said you wanted to explain things," I was actually really curious what a couple of Auradon kids were doing on the Isle, and i'd be a liar if i said the thought of using Brielle to get out of here didn't cross my mind.

"Long story short, we wanted an adventure," the girl with the scar, who i'm now remembering her name being Li Mei, daughter of Li Shang and Fa Mulan.

"Then go to Neverland or Wonderland it wasn't just stupid to come here it was down right idiotic," I stated irritated and twinging in pain from my stomach.

"I said the same thing," Steven said behind me.

"Are you hurt," the boy from earlier asked?

"Nothing i can't handle," i said still irritated.

"Mei said you were struck with a sword in the stomach are you sure you'll be fine," Brielle said sounding genuinely concerned.

Steven looked pissed at that, and i cursed Song under my breath.

"Look healing the wound is only gonna prolong my lifelong prison sentence here. Now stop changing the subject, clearly in Auradon beauty doesn't come with brains otherwise none of you will be here. Now I suggest you leave before someone finds out and boycotts this ship to get off the Isle."

"We can't," Mei said.

"Look i get it you want an adventure but…"

"Phillip's been taken."

Steven and I sigh in frustration.

"You've been here what 3 hours and one of you have already been taken, seriously what do they teach you in auradon because clearly you guys are dumb asses."

"Well I'm sorry that I was distracted trying to help YOU in a fight," Mei got very defensive and very angry.

"Getting angry at each other isn't going to get Phillip back," Brielle said stepping between Mei and me.

"You know what that's your guys problem you came here you figure out how to get him back, lets go Steven."

"Wait," the blond boy said as i was walking away. "At least let me help with your wound."

He walked over and handed me a vial, which Steven took as we left the ship.

 _A/N Once again sorry about how long it took to get this chapter up i'm not gonna make any promises of when the next chapter will be up but i will try to not take a year._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N I promised it wouldn't take a year for the next chapter I mean yeah it took a few months but writers block is a thing. Now if you haven't seen the third movie I'm about to give a bit of a spoiler so if you haven't skip to the end of the authors note….. Okay i gave my warning I'm aware NOW that Mal's father is Hades and don't worry he will have a bit of a part in this, long story short to make things make sense we'll say Maleficent told Launie that Hades was her father and Gods only know why he went along with it. Anyways spoilers aside here is the long awaited next chapter._

Launie's point of view.

"Did they seriously expect to bat their eyes and expect us to help them?" I said still frustrated as we got to our little hideout.

"Launie…" Steven said trying to get a word in.

"I mean god this is the Isle Of The Lost, there's nothing but villains and their kids here did they seriously think that just because Mei helped me against Song that I'd be so grateful that I'd help them no questions asked?"

"Launie…." Steven again.

"I could go right back there and take them all on and use Brielle as leverage to get out of here."

"LAUNIE," Steven practically yelled.

"What?"

"You should really drink this with your injuries," He handed me the vial that the blond boy gave to us.

"Why you really think it'll do anything?"

"The worst that'll happen is it does nothing I doubt it's to poison you, this is Auradon kids we are talking about."

He had a point.

"I hate when your right," I said as I downed the vial. I felt tingly as my stomach stopped hurting.

"Now that pain isn't fueling your rage maybe you can think clearly."

I gave him a quizzical look.

"What would be the benefit to helping them?" Steven asked.

I hate when he asked questions that he had an obvious answer to.

"We help them it'll look better on us when they go back." He said slowly like it should have been obvious.

"Do you really think when they go home that they'll go to their parents and say 'We lied to you guys we really went to the isle and philip got kidnapped but it was okay because Maleficent's daughter and Ursala's son helped us get him back, we should totally allow them off the isle'," I said mocking Brielle.

"It's possible I mean they were stupid enough to come here."

I paused for a moment and then nodded.

"Fair but even if they did do you seriously think Brielle's parents will be so willing let us off here, besides I can't leave the rest of them here it wouldn't be fair."

"But it's a start."

"You know I hate it when your right."

He just gave me a smug look.

Mei's Point of View.

"Now what?" Elliott asked.

"I'm thinking," I said slightly frustrated.

I mean I get it they are children of villains but i did help Launie, she could have at least entertained the idea of helping us.

"Maybe we should go back and get help," Brielle said.

"The longer they have him the more damage they can do. By time who knows what they would do."

"Where's Terence?" I asked looking around.

The only response was a bunch of shrugs.

"Great so Philip has been kidnapped and Terence is nowhere to be seen."

I heard someone clear their throat behind me, so I turned around. Terence was stood there and a girl I didn't recognize was stood beside him.

"What's up?" He asked.

I gave him a quick rundown and afterwards he glanced back at the girl.

"I might be able to talk Launie and Steven into helping rescue him." She said.

"Would she listen to you?"

"I'm best friends with them, but when Launie gets mad it can be hard to talk her into something but I think I might know what to do."

"And what would that be?"

"See if we can get Hades to talk her into it?"

 _A/N Spoiler coming up again if you wish to avoid skip to the end sorry._

"What can Hades do?"

"Well he's her Father so maybe she'll reconsider."

I really wanted to correct her knowing what Philip found out about her but I realized we didn't have the time and this was the only lead we had on getting Launie to help us.

"Well then lead the way."

 _A/N I know it's not long i'm sorry but I hope you at least enjoyed and I do recommend you see the 3rd movie if you have no intentions to that's your choice but since i'm bringing in a plot point that is touched on that here I highly recommend it. As always constructive criticism is appreciated and more love will hopefully mean faster chapters hope you enjoyed ^_^_


End file.
